Good Job, Ryou Good Job
by DetrimentalSunshine
Summary: Ryou who has just finished reading the Harry Potter series, googles it and somehow gets him and all his friends invited to Hogwarts. yeah. Don't ask.


YUGIOH GOES TO HOGWARTS!

**D.S.: ** So! Kill me please. But this is all S squared's fault. She suggested that Bakura should go to Hogwarts. :D And this entails the entire group going with him, cause we all know Bakura can't be trusted to go anywhere alone. :D

Now I have to read the series again. The books were boring! (To me anyway). Or I could watch the movies. The seventh will be out before I finish this (and everything else.)

J.S.S: Yes! EHT IS ALL MY FAULT! Can you see Bakura going to Hogwarts? Hell yeah!

D.S: I don't own anything! (Though I wish I owned Yugioh for obvious reasons.)

Prologue

"Oi! Ryou! Marik, Malik, and I are going to bug the Pharaoh! We'll be back for dinner!" Ahh, yes. That was my Yami. Bakura. He's a very loud, mean, (and when he wants to be, very sweet and dare I say it, Kitty-like. I've had him purring before. Actually.) and a little on the psychotic side. Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Ryou Bakura. And currently, I am Ryou Bakura on the computer, bored. You see, I'd be with my Yami and our friends, but I caught something (D.S. I am really tempted to say wanker's cramp. For all of you who know what I'm talking, Kudos.) quite terrible, and can't do any thing. I did tell my (mother-hen of a-) yami to go have fun and that I could take care of myself. I can. I'm seventeen. (Though it wouldn't seem like it.)

So, with my fresh cup of tea, and a few sugar cookies (try 60 or 70) and sitting quite comfortably wrapped up in my blanket with my laptop in front of me, I'd say I'm ready for a lovely day. I have currently just finished reading a book series. About Wizards. A school of wizards and witches to be precise. Harry Potter, I'm sure you've heard of it. And being british, I thought "Hmmmm, I should have gotten a letter with my shadow magic and all," as a joke to myself. I laughed at the thought, and searched Harry Potter sites on google. (All hail google!) One of the very top sites said "Enroll into Hogwarts Today!" Being the over eccentric person I am, I clicked on the link. Then thinking it was a joke, I did the most stupidest thing ever.

I signed up for it. No, I didn't just sign myself up for it, but I signed ALL my friends up for it. Yuugi, Yami, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Kaiba, Mokuba, Serenity, Jou, Tristan, Duke, Tea (Cause I know the mail will piss her off), Mai, and even Mako Tsunami. Oh yes. They'll all have my head for sure.

Well, imagine my surprise when a seven-foot tall half-oger/giant man knocked on my door in the morning. Bakura nearly had a cow. And I'm not even joking. And then in his thick british accent, Hagrid said "You've been accepted into Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Handing us two letters and then poofing away. Like he was never even there.

"Ryou? What did you do?" Bakura immediately asked me. Turning to give me a look so cold, I almost started crying. Then he stopped. Hehe, sucker. It works every time.

"Well, I was bored, and sick. And you know that series I just finished reading? Well, I searched it on google, and I totally thought the site was fake, but I sorta signed us all up for Hogwarts. But hey! This way you have a good excuse for hurting people." I'm not sure how, but lying never hurt anybody. And other bad things. Bakura shrugged and then asked me if the "pharaoh" would be there. I said yes. And he said it was okay then.

Of course.

D.S.: Ryou seems a little evil in this doesn't he? That's good. I want him to come off as slightly devious. I mean, Bakura is his Yami for crying out loud!

J.S.S: Dear god. S squared what have you unleashed?! I don't know! I didn't mean to! I just thought it would be funny! I didn't think she actually write it! Now we're all done for!

D.S.: Read and Review. And I promise that I'm almost done with another chapter for The Beauty of Them.

I'm still working on Whoever Said life was fair and well, all the other ones. :D Bye!


End file.
